


Blue is the colour

by clottedcreamfudge



Series: Tooth-rotting Malec nonsense [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Identity Issues, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Reading, Reading Aloud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clottedcreamfudge/pseuds/clottedcreamfudge
Summary: Alec turns the page. The next dinosaur is blue, and Max makes a little gasping noise and immediately stretches out one equally blue hand to touch it with a reverence not usually seen in toddlers. Alec’s heart thuds almost painfully in his chest at the gesture, and he feels Magnus’s little intake of breath like it’s entering his own lungs.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tooth-rotting Malec nonsense [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170269
Comments: 65
Kudos: 273





	Blue is the colour

Magnus has been staring directly at Alec for five minutes. No, wait - Alec glances surreptitiously at his watch, eyes darting from the page of the book to his wrist and back again. Seven minutes. He’s not sure how much longer he can pretend he doesn’t feel Magnus’s gaze on him.

He turns the page, Max wiggling delightedly in his lap. There’s a purple dinosaur on the new page, but given that Max isn’t even two yet, it doesn’t really matter what Alec says as he does this; he’s been improvising this entire time, and he’s not about to stop now. This is their fourth run-through of this book and it’s been different every time.

“That’s not _my_ Shax demon,” he says, keeping his voice level and continuing to avoid Magnus’s gaze, “its ichor is too shiny.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, apparently deciding this is enough. “Blueberry, I need you to know that your daddy is pulling your leg right now. Ichor is _always_ shiny.”

“Daddy!” Max says enthusiastically, and Alec looks up then to catch Magnus’s eye with a grin; Magnus is trying to look stern but his eyes are soft, and Alec suspects the reason he’s been watching for so long is because he can’t tear himself away.

“Max, shall we ask papa if he’d like to read the book to you instead? Since he’s apparently the expert on ichor?” Alec asks their son, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and feeling a wave of something close to nostalgia when he realises he barely has to lean down. Max is getting so _big_. 

“Papa!” Max says now, because that is his _other_ favourite word, and he will yell it with impunity at any available opportunity. It’s less cute when it’s the middle of the night, frankly, but they deal with it.

“Perhaps papa can _help_ daddy read the book,” Magnus says drily, standing from his chair and fixing Alec with a look. “That way I can make sure daddy’s telling it right.”

“You can try,” Alec says mildly, but doesn’t protest when Magnus slides onto the sofa next to him; he moves his arm and Magnus shuffles into place under it, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“That’s not _my_ dinosaur,” Magnus says pointedly, picking up the thread and then nudging Alec to continue.

“Its tail is too soft,” Alec says obediently, and Max makes a noise of abject delight, presumably at the word ‘tail’. He’s been absolutely obsessed with Chairman Meow’s for several weeks, and Alec’s pretty sure he and Magnus would be dealing with some pretty weird magical transformations by now if Max were in any way in control of his powers. As it is, the Chairman has taken to tucking his tail underneath him whenever he lies down, lest Max should get a hold of it.

Alec turns the page. The next dinosaur is blue, and Max makes a little gasping noise and immediately stretches out one equally blue hand to touch it with a reverence not usually seen in toddlers. Alec’s heart thuds almost painfully in his chest at the gesture, and he feels Magnus’s little intake of breath like it’s entering his own lungs.

“ _That’s_ my dinosaur,” Alec murmurs, throat suddenly tight.

“It's beautiful and blue,” Magnus finishes for him, taking a leaf out of Alec’s book and completely ignoring the words in front of him.

“Blue,” Max whispers happily, hand still on the dinosaur. Alec’s fingers flex minutely where they rest on Magnus’s shoulder; Magnus presses a little closer under his touch and the tight feeling in Alec’s throat lessens slightly.

“Blue,” Alec agrees. “Our favourite colour.”

“The best colour,” Magnus agrees.

“Best,” Max repeats.

They don’t turn the page for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was short, but it also broke me a little bit. BYE.


End file.
